Cries of the Great Elf War: Prelude
by RedBloOd9458
Summary: Miroku is training to become a knight along with Inuyasha. Miroku is having trouble with getting one of his teammates, Sango, to like him and can't figure out why? A secret plot and a race against time as the group is in for a fight for their lives.1stfic
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Cries of the Great Elf War: Prelude**

AN: Hello! This is my first fanfic and I hope that everyone enjoys it. No flames please. I will try to add AN's every now and then. Also, I hope to get some reviews and see if I should put up more of the story. So, I expect some good reviews. Please. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. It all belongs to Rumiko.

* * *

Prologue: The Dream

"_Miroku…"_

_The voice called out again, as Miroku ran through the dark hall, which seemed to have no end in sight. The hall was lined with doors on both sides. The same dull, dried-leaf, color on each one, and with no numbers or letters to identify what or where this was._

"_Miroku… You are the one…"_

_He ran desperately, as if his life depended on it. His feet carrying him to the source, as if he knew exactly where it was. Looking left and right at each door he passed. Carefully, looking at each door as if he could see through each one._

"_Miroku… please… hurry…"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks. Hearing some noises from one of the nearby doors._

"_No… Miroku… don't!"_

_For some reason, he ignored the voice this time, transfixed on a certain door, which stood out from the rest._

_A name was engraved into it, why couldn't he read it?_

_His hand moved on it's own toward the knob, not knowing what was on the other side or even if the door was unlocked. But, his hand still moved to the knob, slowly moving closer, inches, centimeters, millimeters, and then, his hand clasped around the knob._

_As soon as he grasped the knob, his body began to shake slowly, he was unsure if he was nervous or afraid. Even so, his body seemed to have a mind of it's own._

_Slowly, Miroku's hand turned the knob. With each click the knob made, it rang loudly in his ears and in his mind._

_The uncertainty was growing, but so was his curiosity, to know what was beyond this door. This door that stood out from the rest._

_Miroku could tell there were other slight differences in this door than the others. The knob was slightly rusted and had more of a bronze tint to it than the other golden knobs. The door looked older than the others; paint slightly chipped at the edges of the door, and small cracks around the frame._

_Miroku turned the knob completely over; he started to become hesitant, should he open the door? Is it safe? What could be on the other side? But most of all, why this door? It felt like his head was spinning._

_His uncertainty started to slip away. As the curiosity started to grow, he was becoming anxious. He needed to know, no, he had to know, what was so special about this door?_

"_Please! Don't! Miroku!"_

_That voice. Miroku's hand let go and backed away slightly from the door. He looked around for the voice. It sounded so close and it somehow broke through and brought him out of his daze. Who was that? It didn't make any sense. Why did this person sound so desperate? But, the big question was, could he trust this person?_

_But, before he could even decide, his hand went back to gripping the doorknob and turning it again._

"_No! Don't! I beg you!"_

_Miroku's mind wanted to believe the voice and back off, but his body refused to listen to the pleading voice, even his own._

_This time, with the knob once again fully turned over, his hand pushed the door open slightly._

_Miroku could see nothing within the crack of the door, the room appeared to be shrouded in darkness._

_He placed his palm on the door and pushed on it lightly, revealing more of the darkness within._

"_MIROKU! STOP!"_

_The voice grew fainter, along with all the pleas, as Miroku slowly walked into the room. He wanted to turn around and keep going down the hall and not come back. But, his body still refused to listen to what he wanted to do._

_It felt like an hour had passed and Miroku was only inches away from the doorway. Why? What was so special about this room that his body needed to be here?_

_Miroku's eyes were adjusting to the darkness; things within the room were becoming more visible, even though there really wasn't much of anything. The dust was piled on the oak wood floors, some of the boards cracked and broken, and bits of scrap papers._

_Then Miroku's eyes landed on the sight of a book. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, what was in it?_

_Miroku's feet dragged across the dusted floors, collecting bits of it at the bottom of his feet. Inching closer and leaning forward, arm extended, his hand grabbed hold of the book firmly. He slowly brought it up towards his face to see if he could read it. But, the dust covered every inch of the book, except from where his hand had grabbed it. He slowly lifted his other hand and started to dust the book off with the sleeve of his robes._

_He quickly finished, wiping away any remaining dust that was once on the cover. He looked at the cover again, seeing if he was able to read it. Miroku could see some of the words, but was still unable to read it all. He backed up toward the doorway, where most of the light came from._

_The light crept up the cover, slowly revealing the contents on the cover. Miroku's eyes widened as the whole cover was revealed to him._

_He whispered almost breathlessly, "Oh my… this is-"_

"HEY, MIROKU! WAKE UP!"

Miroku's eyes shot open as he fell off the bed and on to the floor from the sudden shout. He grumbled and started to lightly rub his now bruised forehead. He looked around his room to find the source of his rude awakening.

"Come on, Miroku! Hurry up already! We aint got all day ya know!"

Miroku sighed in annoyance as he recognized the voice as none other than Inuyasha.

Miroku looked toward the window and stared at the half-demon, who was sitting on the windowsill, staring at him with a smirk.

"Inuyasha, did you really have to wake me up like that? You could have just knocked," Miroku said with annoyance clearly present in his voice.

"Did you already forget? Today we have to go to Dahr castle and see if we are qualified to become knights! So get off your lazy ass and get ready!"

Miroku's eyes widened at both his outburst and realization.

"What?" Miroku quickly looked at the time. "Half past 7! Already? Damn!" He quickly got up and ran to the closet and forcefully opened it as it slammed into the wall loudly. That might have left a mark, but there was no time to waste! He quickly grabbed his robes and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha watched in amusement, the smirk on his face growing slightly more with each passing minute.

"You do know we have an hour, right?"

Miroku sighed in frustration. Of course he knew they had an hour! But, the walk there takes at least a little over half an hour, so they can't waste time!

Of course, most of Miroku's days are usually like this. Inuyasha usually sneaks in through the window, why he doesn't use the door? Who knows? It must be something with Inuyasha's demon instincts.

But other than that, this is Miroku's life, his life as an eighteen-year-old monk, now wanting to be more than that. Today, he was going to become a new person. Today was the beginning of something new, a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Hostile First Meetings

AN: I decdied to add this chapter anyways. Here you go. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. It all belongs to Rumiko.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Hostile First Meetings**

"Hurry up, Inuyasha! You woke me up early to get going, so hurry up!"

Somehow the roles switched on the way to Dahr castle. First, Miroku was the one running late, and now that they were on the road to the castle, Inuyasha was taking his sweet time!

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya! Stop worrying already, sheesh! We have plenty of time, so relax," How could he be so calm? They only had fifteen minutes before the trials to becoming a knight began.

You are probably wondering why Miroku wants to become a knight, right? Well, his family has always been trained in the art of the spiritual Buddhist monk. Ever since he was little, he has always dreamed of something bigger, sure he was glad to accept the ways of the Buddhist monk. But, he just felt like he needed to be more than just a simple monk.

That's when he heard about the knight selection trials that are held at Dahr castle once a year. It is a trial of strength; you must fight your way to the top in order to pass. The top two fighters will be accepted into the knights and will train under a captain.

Dahr Castle is in the center of the world! Or so it says in the ancient books. These ancient books tell of its history from the time of the ancient Elf and Demon War over 1,000 years ago.

But anyways, the village that Inuyasha and Miroku live in is just east of the castle. Miroku would used to go there to help his mother and father shop when he was really young. The last time he came to Dahr Castle was about five years ago.

Miroku's father died around that time, due to a curse that was placed upon his family in his grandfather's time. The wind tunnel in his right hand is the mark of their family's curse, it is quite useful in a dire situation, but it is deadly. Every year the wind tunnel grows just a little more, growing more powerful. Eventually, he will be sucked into it just like his grandfather and father before him. But in order to stop this from happening, he must find the person who cursed his family and destroy them. It was unfortunate that they never were able to find out the name of the person who cursed his family, but he is going to find out no matter what happens.

As for Miroku's mother, she couldn't take the loss. She became ill from lack of sleeping and eating. He tried to stay strong for her sake, be there when she needed his help, even though she wouldn't admit it. But, in the end, all his efforts were in vain.

She passed away about a year ago and he has been living on his own ever since.

Inuyasha's story on the other hand is far worse than Miroku's. But there are still many mysteries about his past that Miroku doesn't know. He hasn't told him much, so it is rather pointless to go through with it for the time being.

Luckily for them, they would arrive with several minutes to spare. They had reached the gate to Dahr Castle. The guard at the entrance greeted them kindly and allowed them entrance.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath of air and sigh peacefully. "It sure is great to be in a populated town for once," he turned to Miroku with a small smile. "That's a first for me isn't it?" he chuckled lightly.

Miroku looked at him with a solemn look, "It sure is, but…" Miroku looked around as if looking for something or someone. He then turned to Inuyasha with a bright, but suspicious smile. "I think I am just going to look around for a bit, okay?" he said as he started to walk away from him slowly.

Inuyasha knew exactly what Miroku had in mind, and he was not going to be chased out of town because of his actions. He glared daggers into the back of Miroku's head, "Miroku, you are the one that wanted to get to the castle and to the tournament," He quickly grabbed the back collar of his robes and dragged him toward the castles keep. "And don't think I knew what you were going to do and I am not going to get blamed due to your lechery!"

Miroku sighed sadly, "Aw, come on Inuyasha, I promise that I won't do anything lecherous," he pleaded. All that earned him was a nice bump that formed quickly on his forehead.

"Do you think I am going to believe that?" Inuyasha said with annoyance. "Now no more delays, we are going to the keep now!" he said as he dragged Miroku towards the castle's keep.

Dahr Castle has a small town within its walls and surrounds the entire keep. The keep and the outer walls are shaped in an octagonal manner. The North, South, East, and West walls each have a gate. The gates are open to any and all travelers, villagers, merchants, traders, and knights from other villages, whether entering or leaving the town's limits. All different kinds of people come and go. Although, different kinds of races such as elves and dwarves, are not very common and have a rather hard time getting permission to enter.

It seems the Elf and Demon War hasn't changed anything of how the races feel toward one another. There is still bad blood between the races. From the looks of things, this feud won't fade for a long while.

"Attention! Attention!"

A knight stepped forward, his armor clinking and clanging with each step he took. The dark green outline of each piece of silver and red armor, shone brightly in the morning light. The insignia, a shield of some sort with the majesty's golden crown in the center, covered almost the entire breastplate of the armor.

Miroku and Inuyasha watched the knight stop in the center of the plaza, both wondering the same question.

_Do we have to wear that?_

"Attention! All participants for the knights' trial please proceed to the keep immediately! The matches will begin in approximately five minutes!" with that said and done, the knight turned impressively toward the keep and marched back quickly.

"Let's hurry!" Miroku said with excitement, grabbing on to Inuyasha's sleeve and dragging him to the keep.

"Hey—Ow! Slow down! I can walk y'know!"

Within moments, the knight selection trials were going to begin. Inuyasha and Miroku just arrived in to the waiting chamber, where the other participants sat. The room rather spacious had very few seats, which were already filled. The other participants were either leaning against the walls or were checking themselves over, either their armor or their own abilities.

Inuyasha smirked, "Heh, this looks like a rather easy bunch to take care of." He said quietly to Miroku while cracking his knuckles. "Why don't we just take them out right now?"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a stern look, "Don't," Miroku whispered quietly, "It wouldn't be wise to do such a thing, we would be kicked out, and besides, don't you think that you are just a little over confident right now?" Miroku eyed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Yeah, yeah, I know, don't have to tell me that!" Inuyasha turned away, muttering something incoherently out of Miroku's earshot.

Miroku sighed and headed over to the chalkboard, which hung next to a heavy, oak door. The board contained all of the contestant's names on it, each paired up in different slots.

Miroku scanned over the board, surprised to find that Inuyasha and his own name were actually on it already. Although, it seemed they were scribbled on there rather quickly.

Miroku sighed in relief at the fact that he wasn't going to fight Inuyasha in the first round. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't hold back, not even against him.

Miroku scanned the board until he nearly reached the bottom, "Oh! Here I am," he said with excitement in his voice.

Miroku read the name paired up with his quietly, "Taijiya, Sango?"

Miroku drew his attention from the board and glanced quietly around the room.

"_I wonder who that is out of these group of people?"_ Miroku wondered.

He scanned over them once again, this time paying closer attention to their faces. Which one would fit this Sango person?

"Excuse me?"

Miroku glanced to his side quickly, eyes widening. Who was this woman?

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Miroku?" the young lady said softly.

Miroku was taken aback! She was beautiful! Silky brown hair hung low over her back, touching her waistline. Pink eye shadow grazed her eyelids, accentuating her chocolate-colored irises flawlessly. Her pink and petite mouth, uplifted in to a small smile. The kimono adorning her, tugging at her curves, showing off her perfect body.

Miroku mentally slapped himself and finally replied with a calm gesture, "Yes, that would be me. And you might be?" he figured she was probably just a peasant that lived in the castle, she couldn't be here to fight, right?

"I am Taijiya, Sango," She smiled brightly, "pleased to meet you."

Miroku was at a loss for words. He could feel his jaw slipping away.

Sango stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" she started to wave her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you-" she stopped mid-sentence, her whole body tensed up. Many thoughts ran through her mind; embarrassment, shyness, but most of all, a sudden urge to kick ass.

Miroku smiled brightly, "It is my pleasure." He said light-heartedly, as his hand continued to stroke her bottom.

_SLAP!_

It resounded loudly throughout the castle, even the king looked up from his throne.

"Did you hear something?" he quietly asked one of his royal bodyguards.

The bodyguard shrugged and shook his head quietly.

"Must have been my imagination."

Everyone within the waiting chamber stared at the scene before them. Miroku's body molded up against the wall, the huffing and puffing of the young woman, who was now stalking to the other side of the room. She glared with fierce intimidation at anyone that stood in her way. That was enough to scare off some of the participants.

Inuyasha just stood quietly in the corner, sighing to himself.

"_He never learns…"_ he thought with annoyance.

Six rounds came and went rather quickly. Inuyasha, who was in the second round, won the match in a matter of seconds. Miroku was up next.

"Good luck, you are gonna need it," Inuyasha whispered close to Miroku's ear as he watched the still pissed off Sango. She stalked over to the door with ferocity on her face, as she gripped the handle rather tightly and swung the door open fiercely. The door cracked at the impact against the stone wall, making the other contestants jump in utter fear.

Miroku cringed. Just _what_ did he get himself into this time?

Miroku nervously walked out into the arena, knowing that he was facing death itself.

Sango glared at him on the other side of the arena. Flames burning fiercely in her eyes, an ever-growing anger flowed around her body. Even the referee took a few nervous steps back.

Miroku finally approached the center ring, trying to look anywhere but at the raging beauty. But, to no avail, he couldn't avoid such piercing eyes. They bore into his mind and into his very soul, his insides started to churn, butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Ahem!" the referee coughed to attention the two opponents. He looked over at Miroku, and then nervously glanced at the still fuming Sango. Raising his hands into the air he announced, "I will be your referee for this match. My name is Cron, Garu. The rules are simple, use whatever means necessary to defeat your opponent. Who is ever left standing is the winner, and the loser is down and out or dead," Miroku swallowed hard on the last words. "The seventh match will now begin, Houshi, Miroku versus Taijiya, Sango!"

He glanced over at Miroku, "You ready Mr. Houshi?"

Miroku finally calmed his nerves and readied himself with his Shakujou, "Ready!"

The referee then glanced over to Sango, "Are you--?"

Sango glared at the referee, making him jump slightly, but he quickly regained his composure. "I guess I don't have to ask."

Sango slowly rested her hand on the handle of her katana.

The referee cleared his throat, raising his hand above his head, "Now," he announced loudly throughout the arena, "let the seventh match begin!" He threw his hand down to signal the match to begin.

Sango and Miroku charged at each other quickly, Miroku's Shakujou colliding with Sango's katana. The clash of the two weapons echoed loudly off the arena walls and traveled back to the waiting chamber. Inuyasha smirked, "This sounds like this may be one intense battle."

Sango and Miroku kept their weapons connected together, pushing against one another. Miroku was surprised by her strength; she was able to hold him off and neither of them moving another inch.

"You are quite strong," Miroku commented with a slight grunt.

"Shut it! I don't need to hear that from you!" Sango said venomously.

"Woah! Woah! I am just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah, by touching my butt!" She pushed him back, making him stumble slightly. She quickly swung her sword toward his chest.

Miroku yelped as he quickly, but barely dodged her swing. He couldn't believe it; she really was trying to kill him! Touching her rear pissed her off that much?

Miroku jumped out of her next swing and stood at the edge of the ring, positioning his staff into a defensive position, "Come on!" he was going to try and reason with her, although he was quite squeaky, "Are you that serious? Do you really want to kill me over one little touch?"

"Yes!" she retorted as she swung at him again with more fury.

Miroku jumped over her quickly, barely landing on his feet. "Geez!" he whimpered. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes bulging as Sango lunged forward with her sword.

"Die you pervert!" she shouted with fury.

He nearly yelped at that point, clumsily rolling out of the way. Luck was on the monk's side though. With a smirk he was able to get the most breath-taking view of Sango's backside as she passed him with her swing.

"_That's right, I am pervert!"_ he thought excitedly as his hand reached out unconsciously toward that wonderful backside.

Sango was just about to make her next move, when she all-of-the-sudden felt something brush her rear. She stopped her onslaught and looked down. Much to her dislike, the monk once again pissed her off to no end by groping her.

Miroku quickly jumped back up on to his feet, the smirk still plastered on his face. He was now enjoying this fight, I mean, who wouldn't?

Sango on the other hand, was getting quite irritated with him now. She was trying, with everything in her being, not to slaughter him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you damn perv!" She jumped above him, her foot aiming toward his head.

Miroku moved his staff quickly above him as he blocked the foot of the now furious Sango.

"I can't help but smirk. Besides," he glanced up over her body, Sango immediately realizing her position in the air, "I am enjoying the view from down here," he smiled perversely and winked.

Sango felt herself immediately blush--completely caught off-guard. Her embarrassment turned into even more rage. "Why you--"

Miroku, without hesitation, pulled her down by her leg, catching her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly so she wasn't able to move. "Why you...lecherous monk? Was that what you were going to say?" his smirk grew as he whispered into her ear.

Sango's blush grew greater, making her entire face red. She felt chills immediately run up her spine from Miroku's advances. Sango tried to speak, but to no avail. His husky voice overwhelmed her too greatly.

Miroku listened and heard no response, taking his cue. "I take that as a no."

He very gently--and sexually--brushed his lips with hers, paralyzing her completely. "What's the matter, Ms. Taijiya? Was it something I said? Or did?" He looked right into her eyes with his perverted grin.

The referee, who was watching from a safe distance, cleared his throat.

Sango snapped out of her paralysis. They still were in a fight after all. She smirked and looked back at Miroku as she whispered, "But there is something missing."

Miroku smirked at first, but when he realized what she meant, it was too late. Sango quickly kneed him and threw him off her. Pushing herself up quickly as she placed her foot against Miroku's chest, pinning him in his place.

Miroku stared at her with a stunned look for a few moments before panting and smirking up at her.

Sango had to ask, "What are you smirking at now?"

Miroku winked perversely, "Will you bear my child?"

The last things he saw was Sango's glare, a fist, and total darkness.

It felt as if hours had passed before Miroku regained consciousness. His sight was blurry and a stinging pain resounded in his forehead. He groggily moved his hand to his forehead, rubbing the sore spot only to find small lump.

He sat up slowly and painfully, groaning in agony, "Uh, geez, wha-what happened?" he looked around, his vision recovering, trying to figure out where he was.

"You are back in the waiting chamber, sir."

Miroku glanced over to the knight near the door to the arena. Miroku slowly brought himself to his feet, but slightly staggered.

"You shouldn't get up, sir, you might hurt yourself more," the knight said.

Miroku's eyes widened as he remembered about the match. Quickly, he turned to the knight, "Hey! What happened? Did I win? Or lose?"

The knight turned to him stiffly, "Well sir, Miss Taijiya won the match. No offense to you but she beat you pretty badly."

Miroku sighed; he couldn't believe it he got his ass kicked by a woman. Not that he minded—far from it—he was just disappointed that he lost the match.

"You should hurry to the arena sir, they will be announcing the two winners soon."

Miroku looked up at him quickly, "Already?" he stammered. How long _was_ he out for?

The knight nodded in reply, "Yes sir, so you should hurry along."

Miroku sighed again, slumping his shoulders as he dragged his feet across the stone floor toward the arena.

The knight nodded in reply, "Yes sir, so you should hurry along."

Miroku sighed again, slumping his shoulders as he dragged his feet across the stone floor toward the arena.

Miroku entered the arena with a slightly depressed look on his face, the contestants lining up in front of the referee and two other men.

The man next to the referee looked like he was part of the nobles. His emerald orbs hiding behind a pair of thin glasses, hanging low on his small nose. His elegant white silk robes showing off splendidly along with a gold trim around its edges. His sandy-blonde hair parted to one side, draping over his right ear.

"Welcome fellow contestants," he smiled genuinely, "I am Ginto, Lord and leader of the Dahr knights." He half turned to the man standing a few feet from him, raising his hand to introduce him. "This is Captain and Lord, Sesshomaru."

Some of the contestants started to whisper amongst themselves, spouting nonsense like 'I heard he is actually the king's general in disguise' or 'he is the strongest man in the world.' Of course, none of it was a hundred percent true.

Inuyasha growled inwardly, Miroku glanced over at him slowly, and he knew why Inuyasha was growling.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the contestants, "Hmph, they aren't worth my time," turning to Ginto, "Why must I train weaklings? I know already that they would slow me down."

Ginto now fully turned toward Sesshomaru, his arm falling back to his side as he gave Sesshomaru a stern look, "Lord Sesshomaru! You know very well that you need a to have a brigade regardless of your own profound strength," he raised his hands as if he were giving a lecture, "It is a custom of the knights that even you must follow. It has been the law for generations and has yet to change. Under Article-"

"I don't need a lecture from you, Lord Ginto," Sesshomaru said threateningly, his eyes flashing a slight tinge of crimson.

Ginto stood his ground, unaffected by Sesshomaru's words. In fact, he seemed to be satisfied with what he had done. "Lord Sesshomaru," he said as a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth, "Need I remind you, that if anyone refuses a direct order from His Majesty himself, that they would be held in contempt and possibly stripped of their rank and thrown out of the castle and into the streets."

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance and turned to face the contestants. Ginto knew that this would mean to drop the subject and move on. Sesshomaru would never admit he lost in that little feud. As a matter of fact, he never would admit defeat to anything or anyone.

Ginto turned back to the contestants, looking from one to another. He cleared his throat and raised an arm above him slightly, "Contestants, I will announce the winners of this tournament, but first, I have some news."

Miroku wasn't really paying attention, his gaze had wondered over to Sango. Her eyes closed and a very concentrated look of anger, and yet satisfaction on her face. Did she lose? Did she win? Was she still mad at him? Was she satisfied with what he had done to her? It was hard to read her, her form standing motionlessly.

Miroku almost turned away as he saw her open her eye briefly as she glanced his way. Miroku turned his head in her direction as she closed her eye again, noticing the blush forming on her cheeks from embarrassment from being caught. He could only smirk as he turned his head back toward the front, his eyes glancing over at her again, but in a more perverted way.

Sango felt his eyes on him again, her face heated up. She knew that this time he wasn't looking at her out of concern or worry of his previous actions. No, she felt his eyes check her out. His eyes were staring below her waistline at the one place where she still could feel his hands on her. A small chill ran down her back. She was not his prey! She completely hated that feeling. Her instincts told her to go over to the perverted monk and pummel him to the ground until he was black and blue all over. Even so, she fought the temptation and stood there as if nothing was happening except for the tournament itself.

"Instead of two winners for this tournament. There will be three," Ginto explained.

All of the contestants looked up in shock, whispering amongst themselves.

Miroku was shocked as well. Why would they do this? Who else would be picked? These and many other questions popped into his mind. Miroku's curiosity grew to know who this third person was? It couldn't be him; he lost in the first round. Even so, it didn't matter anymore. Who was it?

"I will first announce the two winners of this tournament," Ginto cleared his throat again. "Now, the first winning contestant is…" he paused before raising his voice loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Heh! This tournament was nothing," he glanced over at Sango. He wished to have fought her in the last round, but the top two winners would have been picked anyways. So, they didn't bother with pairing them up to see which one was stronger. He grunted in annoyance, why did they have to do that?

"Ahem! And now, the second winning contestant is…" he paused again to build up the suspense. "Taijiya, Sango!"

Some of the contestants flinched as her name was called. I guess they must have run into her fury as well, must have been twice as painful.

Sango just kept her stance, trying not to keep herself open to one person in particular. It irritated her that he could slip through her defenses and make her feel as if she were hopeless damsel. Her hands clenched slightly as she crossed her arms in front of her, still trying not to kill that monk.

"Finally, the third and finally contestant is…" the suspense was even greater than before, time dragged on for what seemed like long minutes.

Sango didn't care who it was. As long as she wasn't with that perverted monk, anyone else really didn't matter to her. She smirked slightly, what was she thinking? There is no way they would pick him, he lost the first round. It had to be one of the other runner-ups, not the monk. No way.

Ginto shouted loudly, "Houshi, Miroku!"

Silence. Deathly silence.

Sango's jaw began opening slowly, her eyes widening. This had to be a nightmare? Right? They must have meant somebody else, anybody else! But, to her dismay, his name would not leave the depths of her mind.

Miroku on the other hand, he felt a mix of surprise and great relief that he was picked. But wait, he got knocked out the first round and he shouldn't be able to join. Right?

The remaining contestants groaned with disappointment and hurt as they were quietly escorted out of the arena.

Ginto stepped forward after the door had shut walking toward Miroku, noticing the confusion written on his face.

"Wait, how come I was chosen? I lost the first round, right?" Miroku asked questioningly.

Ginto laughed lightly to himself, "Yes, you did lose the first round, but," his face becoming more serious, "You showed us that you have potential and that you could be a more valuable asset to us in the future. So, with the proper training I am sure that you will become even greater for us. But for now, take easy and have patience. With that in mind, you should become quite the powerful knight."

Sango could only stand there with the same shocked expression upon her face. It just didn't make sense to her. She beat the poor guy… no, no, no, no, NO! Poor guy! He rubbed her ass! How could she feel sympathy on a lecher! Even with all the frustration running through her mind, her posture started to calm as she thought about the situation. Ginto was right. He does have potential. Sure it needs a little work, but other than that, he is a decent fighter and he could become quite strong.

Even so, Sango's pride took over as she closed her eyes and turned her head away with a slight 'hmph.'

Miroku wasn't paying attention at the moment of what Sango was doing. He was quite excited that he actually made it. He was now a knight! Well, a knight in training, but that didn't matter. He was going to do the best he could do.

Ginto smiled as he saw how Miroku was growing back all of his confidence. Turning to everyone else, "Now, I must go, I have important business to attend to," he bowed to Inuyasha and Sango respectfully before he turned to leave, "Oh! And, Sesshomaru?" he glanced over at his shoulder to him. "Be sure to properly introduce yourself to them and escort them to their rooms. I will be seeing you shortly afterwards with the general," he quickly turned back and left.

Sesshomaru turned to his three new knights. He grunted as he spoke, "I am Sesshomaru, I am your captain and I will expect you to obey all of my orders, understood?" he glanced at the three of them. His stare fixed on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled inwardly. Sango and Miroku stood in a proper posture and saluted quietly, as if they had been in the knights for years.

Sesshomaru turned away from them completely, "Good, now follow me. I will escort you to your rooms."

Inuyasha walked behind Sango and Miroku, grumbling and cursing under his breath.

Miroku thought this could be his chance to talk to Sango again and apologize for his actions. Sango only moved that much quicker away from him and before he had the chance they already arrived at her room on the second floor of the keep. But, he still had another chance to grope that perfectly rounded bottom of hers. Which in turn, earned him another red mark on his cheek.

They somehow went from that floor to the second basement floor. Inuyasha's room was here. The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned properly for months. Inuyasha didn't really complain, except the fact that a girl had gotten better treatment than he had.

Sesshomaru now only guided Miroku back to the first floor and to his room. "Here are your accommodations. Enjoy," with those words, he left up the stairs to the right of where Miroku stood.

Miroku entered quietly as he glanced around the room. It was nothing special really. There was a wooden desk with a few drawers and a wooden chair to go with it. An old dresser stood in the corner of the room. On the opposite corner stood a small wardrobe. The bed neatly made and in the center of the back wall. Another door was to the left of the room. It must have been for the bathroom. Other than that, nothing else was really in the room, except for dust and the candles, which lit the room.

Glancing at the clock that hung above the desk, Miroku stretched and yawned.

"Well, it's getting late. I should get some sleep," leaning his staff against the back wall near the bed, he sat on the edge. He glanced at his cursed hand, bringing it close to his face.

"Will I ever find the one who placed this curse upon my family? Or will I die by this cursed hand as well?"

Slowly balling his hand into a tight fist, he brought it down on to the top of his leg gently. Closing his eyes tightly as he took in a deep breath.

"I don't want to die… not this way," he whispered quietly to himself.

It would be hours later before his body would let him sleep. Even so, the nightmares would ensure that his sleep would not be peaceful.


	3. Chapter 2: First Mission

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Inuyasha, it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own anything from Radiata Stories.

Note: I haven't worked on this story in a while and when I looked this chapter over I decided to fix some things and I've also started to work on the next chapter. No guarantee when I will have it up, but I am working on it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

_Running.__Running through complete darkness.__Seeking an exit, an escape, or a ray of hope.__ Anything would do! But, why doesn't it come?_

_Miroku__ felt the shadows growing closer. __Running blindly through the darkness.__Ramming into unknown objects along his path.__ Some felt like solid walls or oversized rocks while others had the impression of even being human-like._

"_Miroku__… the time… has come…" the shadows whispered as they clawed at his back._

_Miroku__ shook them off with ease as he ran faster._

"_It is… your time… to join…" the shadows whispered again._

"_What do you want with me?" __Miroku__ shouted as he suddenly felt himself trip and land on to his chest painfully. "UGH!" He quickly turned over as three pairs of piercing sapphire eyes hovered over him. __Miroku__ began to back away desperately._

"_It is… your time…"_

"_What do you me-__" __Miroku__ felt his hands give way from under him as he tumbled down a narrow tunnel. It felt like hours went by as he hit the broke edges of the tunnel. He closed his eyes, afraid to find out what was to happen next. Was this the end?_

_He felt the tunnel expand wider rather quickly. No, it didn't expand, it had ended and now he was free falling to his death. __Miroku__ kept his eyes shut as he braced himself for his painful end._

_Nothing._

_He began to wonder as he felt himself slow down. He reluctantly opened one eye slowly, then both as they widened. _

_Light.__ Light now surrounded him. The tunnel above him existed no more. He looked around in bewilderment and relief._

_He felt his feet touch solid ground, even though it didn't seem that way. He looked around, as he saw nothing now but endless light._

"_I'm glad you made it."_

_Miroku__ felt his body stiffen as he turned to the __voice,__ but saw nothing._

"_Who is there? Reveal yourself to me." He spoke calmly._

_The voice giggled, "Silly, I am right here. Look long and hard."_

_Miroku__ felt hesitant at first, but began to look carefully ahead of him. He took a few steps forward as a strong ray of light shown upon a spot ahead of him. Shielding his eyes, he stopped._

"_Who… are you?" __Miroku__ asked quietly. A silhouette of a figure stood within the light._

"_Uh, uh, uh.__ That would ruin the fun." The figure spoke happily as it giggled more. _

_Miroku__ stood there as he squinted through the light. It was no __use,__ he couldn't see who it was. "Please, tell me who you are,"_

_The figure sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't let you know. Not yet," the figure stayed quiet for a few moments as it spoke again, "Good-bye."_

_Miroku__ saw the light disappear along with the figure. "Wait!"_

_It was too late. The figure and the brightened light, was gone._

_A bone chilling wind began to swirl around __Miroku__ as a dark-grassy meadow surrounded him. The ceiling above him had turned into an ominous mixture of dark colors._

"_What is going on?" __Miroku__ said quietly to himself. A tingling feeling ran up his right arm and it wasn't getting any better._

_Miroku__ glanced down to his right hand, his eyes widened in absolute fear._

"_N-no!__ It can't be!" _

_He gripped his wrist tightly as he saw the wind speed increase around his hand. He clenched his hand tightly._

"_He… he… he… It is… your time…"_

_Miroku__ felt his whole body cover in an icy thin layer of sweat. His muscle tightened and his bones locked in place. Painfully, he lifted his head up as his fears came true._

"_Your time… to join… the darkness…" The three shadows hissed. Their eyes brightened in pure delight._

_Miroku__ felt his hand loosen up as the wind increased around him. His whole world began to shrink as the wind and darkness grew around him. The shadows following as they drove down toward him, claws extended as they prepared to feast upon his motionless body._

"NO!" Miroku shot up quickly as his eyes opened wide. Panting, as cold sweat dripped down off his face. He sat there in complete shock as he continued to pant. His eyes dilated as the images ran through his mind.

The pounding on his door shook him out of his hypnotic state. He looked at the door for a few moments as he began to regain control of his breathing.

"Who is it?" He managed.

"It is time for you to get up, sir. Your team has already been assigned a mission and you must hurry to the meeting room on the third floor immediately."

Miroku quickly got out of bed as he reached to grab for his robes. He grabbed nothing but air.

"Huh? Where did they-" he then realized that he had slept in them, "Oh, heh, I forgot to change out of these," he scratched his head out of slight embarrassment.

Grabbing his staff, he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a servant.

"Hello, sir. I am Rai and I am to escort you to the meeting room on the third floor."

Rai's clothes resembled that of the nobles, yet they were dressed down into more of a civilian look.

Miroku watched as Rai pulled up some thin leather with the royal insignia on the front.

"You are requested to wear this since you are now a knight in training," he said as he handed Miroku the thin leather armor. Miroku examined it closely as he looked to Rai with a look of discomfort.

"Do I have to take off my robes to put this on?"

Rai raised a brow out of confusion, "What? No, you could wear it over your robes. Why did you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance, "It wasn't a ridiculous question it was quite valid. But, thanks for letting me know."

Miroku put the thin leather material on as he tightened the chest plate to fit just right on his body. He half-smiled, "Well, it may not be my color and it looks quite cheap," he smiled brightly, "but it will do."

Rai turned away with annoyance, "Follow me, sir." He started to down the hall quickly, making sure to keep a large distance between him and that so-called knight.

Miroku followed quickly after Rai, "Hey! Wait up!"

Rai stood outside the door to the meeting room as Miroku stood next to Rai.

"This is the meeting room. I expect that you remember where it is from now on. Now, if you will excuse me. I have more important business to attend to." Rai turned and left quickly once again.

Miroku watched Rai leave down the hall before turning to the door. Taking in a deep breath he reached down, turned the knob of the door and pushed it open.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the chalkboard as he faced the door with a stern look. "Welcome, Houshi. Take a seat and I will soon start to brief you on our first mission."

Miroku saluted respectfully, "Yes, sir!" he said with excitement.

"Hmph!"

That was too familiar. Miroku glanced over nervously as he saw Sango sitting at the table. Her arms folded across her chest tightly, her eyes closed, and one of her legs crossed over the other.

"Typical rookie. You are over confident and that will lead to a sad end. **Which, I don't mind at all!**" she said as she emphasized her last sentence.

Miroku felt his eyes shrink as a few of his hair stood on end.

_She must really hate me…_ Miroku thought quietly and sadly.

He moved slowly over to the table, sitting on the opposite side of where Sango sat. He observed her out of the corner of his eyes. How could such a beauty such as her have such a fiery spirit? That body of hers looked so incredible. The way her chest curves perfectly with her armor, that luscious bottom, that long-brown hair and those piercing brown eyes-wait! How long has she been watching?

Sango gave him a menacing glare, "See something you like, monk!"

Miroku stared at her for a while with great nervousness, but quickly smirked at her.

"Of course, why else would I look?" he said with perverseness in his tone.

Sango wasn't going to let him win this time. She tried to think up some kind of come back, but it was no use. His comment started to delve deep into her brain and made her blush deeply.

She shook her head vigorously and glared, "Shut it with your comments! Keep those thoughts to yourself!" she turned her head away again, making sure that the pervert wouldn't come up with another comment.

Miroku chuckled softly as he began to looks around the room. His brow rose as he looked around with slight confusion. "Where is Inuyasha? Wasn't he called to the meeting?" Miroku asked as he turned to Sesshoumaru.

"He is already here."

"Huh?"

The door busted open fiercely as there stood a panting and infuriating Inuyasha.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, "So, I guess you weren't informed?"

"Does it look like I was!?" He fisted his hand harshly as he glared straight at Sesshomaru. "You cocky bastard! You did that on purpose, didn't you!?"

Sesshoumaru stood still as he continued to face the chalkboard. He listened intently to Inuyasha as he continued to accuse him.

"I oughta kick your ass for this, Sesshoumaru! You hear me!?"

"Be silent fool. You can't expect to blame me for such a thing. I ordered my servant to order all of my team members to show up to the meeting room on schedule. I can't help if my servant is incompetent. So, take a seat little brother before I make you sit."

Sango opened her eyes with surprise clearly showing. "What? Little brother?" She glanced back and forth between both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha a few times before saying, "Wait! So, you two are brothers?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder to Sango, "It isn't a very happy relationship you might say."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest as he began to pout as if he was a three year old, "And she asks him of course!"

Sango slowly turned her head toward Inuyasha as dark flames seemed to spew from her eyes and back, "You say something…?" she said dangerously.

Inuyasha was already cowering behind Miroku as he squeaked out, "Nope! Not a thing!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he whispered to Inuyasha, "You just can't keep those kinds of things to yourself, can you?"

Several minutes later, they all sat contently at the table. Miroku had a giant lump on the top of his head as Inuyasha sat with a vain bulging out of one of his temples. Sango sat there as she glanced back and forth between Inuyasha and Miroku, giving them menacing glares. Several times they flinched as their eyes met hers.

Sesshoumaru turned around as he sat down in his chair slowly.

"Now, if you are all done bickering I suggest I start the briefing of out mission. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru shifted his eyes from one person to the next as they all nodded. "Good. Now I shall brief you of our mission," Sesshomaru pulled up a small envelope and set it on the table carefully.

Everyone in the room looked to the envelope on the table with growing curiosity. Miroku looked to Sesshoumaru, "Well, what is this, captain?"

Sesshoumaru laced his fingers together as he glanced to each person carefully. They all leaned forward as the suspense was starting to get to them. He closed his eyes, "We have to deliver this letter to a scientist."

Everyone nearly fell out of his or her seats.

Inuyasha slammed his hands down on to the table, "What the hell kind of mission is that!? You might as well say we are messengers! Hell! Why don't they ask one of them to do it!?"

Sango turned to face Sesshoumaru, "Sir, I agree with Inuyasha on this. Why don't they have a messenger do this? Is there something else to this that we don't know?"

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, "It's not that simple. The path we take is the Norion Trail. That is rumored to be a treacherous trail with many monsters. Even so, the monsters on that trail have been weak as of late. Therefore, this mission should prove to be nothing more than dust in the wind."

Inuyasha growled quietly, "I still don't see why a messenger and a couple of guards couldn't do it?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes slowly again, "There is another rumor that there is one monster that is a formidable foe. You couldn't ask a simple messenger to do such a task. The castle guards themselves are afraid to step up to this. I am sure that other knights would have willing accepted this. However, you are all knights in training and the only way to make yourself noticed is if you accept missions regardless of how foolish or how dangerous the mission."

Inuyasha quietly sat back down in his seat and listened reluctantly to Sesshoumaru's words. Miroku was surprised actually. Inuyasha didn't continue to argue with Sesshoumaru like he normally would. He probably just couldn't think of some other excuse to go against what Sesshoumaru said.

"Now," Sesshoumaru continued, "the scientist that we will be visiting in the Forest of Unrest is none other than Dr. Haji. He graduated from the Alchemic/Magic Institute at the top of his class. He was only fourteen when this happened. He is currently doing field research on the creatures in the Forest of Unrest. Apparently, he left a document here and requested that someone would bring the document to him."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the envelope.

"The document is in this envelope along with a letter. We will be leaving at midday. We meet at the West gate in an half-hour before we depart. Now, since we have plenty of time before we leave. You are excused to do as you wish until the time comes. Good day."

Everyone moved out of their seats and saluted. Inuyasha reluctantly saluted as he left the room quickly, muttering how much he hates working under Sesshoumaru.

Sango left almost as quickly as Inuyasha. Miroku got up and followed right after her, which displeased Sango that she couldn't get away from the lecher quick enough. She let him follow her, but at a great distance. She wasn't going to let him have a chance at grabbing her bottom again.

After several minutes of walking down the corridors of the third floor, Miroku spoke, "Um, Sango? I want to apologize for-"

Sango turned around on her heel and slammed a foot down on the stone floor, which was covered by an over-sized yet elegant rug that ran down both ends of the hall.

"Apologize!? For what!? For being a rude, inconsiderate, lecherous, pig-headed, moron!?" Miroku jumped at her sudden outburst and fell to the floor as he stared at her with shock and slight amusement.

"You will have to do better than that you pervert! Did you think I was just going to willingly accept your apology and weaken myself so you can be lecherous yet again!? I don't think so buddy! We are teammates, and that is as FAR as it goes! Got it!?"

Miroku could only stare at her for the moment before he felt his lips move slightly upward. He smiled brightly, "Got it. Clear as a bell."

Sango nodded as she half-turned, "Good! Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare myself for our mission," she glanced back at the monk who finally stood up, "And! I do NOT want you following me to my room. Clear?"

Miroku brushed himself off as he smiled brightly at Sango again, "Crystal."

Sango turned and left the monk standing there in the hallway as she returned to her room.

Miroku sighed as he turned the other direction and went back to his room.

"In due time, she will like me. At least just a little." He whispered with a small smile.

Miroku wondered through the Preacher's District as he made his way to West Gate. This part of town was filled with those who believed that the only true power that is obtained is by God's will and your own physical abilities. Also, that you must go to the church and pray at least once a day in order to cleanse any sins that have been committed and to increase your mentality, which controls the powers God has given to you.

Many people dressed in suits came to Miroku, telling him that he should join the church and God will cleanse him of his sins. Miroku politely declined all of their requests as he made his way to West Gate.

It had been a few more minutes before he arrived. He saw that Sesshoumaru was already at the gate, waiting for his brigade to show up. Sango was leaning her back up against the wall as she stared outside the gate at the endless hills of grass and trees.

Miroku carefully walked over to them as he stopped in front of Sesshoumaru. He saluted, "Captain, I have arrived ahead of schedule and I am now awaiting your orders sir!"

Sesshoumaru grunted, "No need to be so formal, act as you normally would."

Miroku loosened up and took in a breath of fresh air, "Alright, sir." He moved out of his way as he stood on the opposite side of the gate where Sango stood. He arrived a few minutes ahead of schedule and now they had to wait for Inuyasha yet again.

It wasn't even two seconds later that Inuyasha showed up as he stood a few feet from Sesshoumaru. "I am here, now let's get moving."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "When did you decide to be captain? Remember, you are to follow my orders and any other superior who orders you around. Now, let's do this the right way," Sesshoumaru turned quickly and began to walk outside the gate. "Let's go."

Miroku and Sango both moved away from their spots at the same time as they followed Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha growled as he stomped angrily after them, mumbling incoherently.

Couple hours had passed as they traveled down the dirt path. The surrounding area full of plains of grass and trees. Farmlands were also another common thing to see as they either were presently working or taking a break from their long-days work.

"So much for treacherous," Inuyasha muttered. His arms crossed firmly as he stocked lazily behind everyone else.

Sesshoumaru walked on as if nothing else was happening. His concentration was solely set on the mission. He walked with his eyes transfixed on the path, determined to finish this mission. Even if it were a simple task, to him anyway, he would complete it regardless.

"How much longer is this gonna take us!?" Inuyasha shouted from the back.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment, "Not much further. Now, quit complaining or I will have to take care of you myself."

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance, "You think you are all that just because you are captain, aren't I right?"

Sesshoumaru continued his silent pace, ignoring Inuyasha's remark. Inuyasha continued his mumbling relentlessly.

Miroku ignored the short conversation Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had, his attention was on Sango. Her body mesmerized him. He couldn't ignore such a luscious body like hers. Even so, he had to ignore her; otherwise he would end up in a coma.

Miroku looked up ahead passed Sesshoumaru. The trail was now leading them up over a rather steep hill. The atmosphere seemed to change. The grass was becoming drier and drier as they continued. Dark clouds loomed over the top of the hill as they became darker and darker. Biting winds picked up slightly around the group. An ominous feeling was overwhelming Miroku. His cursed began to shiver, as if it were telling him something. Could it be that he was getting close to danger? Or was it that he was drawing near to the person that placed the curse on him. Miroku's curiosity and fear were growing, as he walked in a daze. He was being drawn into this dark feeling. He couldn't break free.

"Hey! Miroku! You okay?"

Miroku blinked as he felt himself return to his normal state. He looked over to who called him back.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked with slight annoyance.

Miroku turned away and continued walking, "It's nothing."

Inuyasha grunted slightly, "That's not what it looked like from where I was."

Sesshoumaru reached the top of the hill and stopped as he stared off into the distance. Sango followed quickly as she stopped near Sesshoumaru, her eyes widening at the site before her.

Miroku and Inuyasha both watched Sango's expression and quickly ran up to them.

Miroku looked to Sango with slight worry, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sango didn't utter a word; she simply stared ahead with her eyes completely wide.

"What the hell is this place!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku finally looked at where everyone else was looking. His eyes widened as he saw the site before him. The sides of the path were broken off into a narrow and long bridge. Below the path, streams of magma flowed underneath this decaying path. Bones scattered the path and near the streams. A small, active volcano was on the right of the path, the source of the magma flow. Luckily, it was quite a distance away.

"Now, we cross to the Forest of Unrest," Sesshoumaru stated calmly. He started to make his way down the narrow and broken path with great ease.

Miroku watched him carefully, "He shows no fear. He acts as if he is the best. Even so, it makes him hard to understand, which in turn makes him hard to beat," Miroku sighed. "Oh boy, it must be tough to become a captain."

Sango brushed passed Miroku quickly as she followed Sesshoumaru down the path. She too showed no fear and walked as if she were the captain. Actually, she could become a captain very soon if she tried.

Miroku watched her for a little while longer. "Alright," he turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, let-"

"Hey, Miroku! Hurry up would ya!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku's eyes widened as he turned to see him following Sesshoumaru and Sango already. Inuyasha ran down the path carelessly, but managed to not fall in the process.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Miroku shouted at the group as he began to jog down the path carefully.

Only a few minutes would go by as Miroku finally caught up to them. He panted slightly as he followed Inuyasha.

"It should take us a few more minutes to cross this path. Although, when it does end, we will be already in the Forest of Unrest," Sesshoumaru explained as he continued his flawless pace. "Be cautious of your surroundings. It is vital."

Miroku could sense his seriousness and nodded quietly to himself. He knew he had to be prepared for anything to happen. One wrong mistake could cost him his life. He couldn't afford to let that happen. Not until he finds the one who placed the curse on his family.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped without warning. "Be still…" he said deeply. Sango immediately moved into a kneeling position and kept still.

Miroku wasn't quite ready for it though as he bumped right into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sharply turned to Miroku with a rather displeased look on his face. "What the hell!? Are you deaf!?" he whispered roughly as he grabbed the collar of Miroku's robes and armor.

Miroku looked up at him with slight surprise. What was going on all of a sudden?

That question was quickly answered as Miroku sensed a hidden energy source nearby. He immediately pulled Inuyasha down to his level, catching the half-demon off guard.

"Hey! What's wrong with---!"

Miroku shushed him as he placed his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Something is nearby." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku's hand away as he looked at him with a slight glare in his eyes. "I could of told you that if you were paying attention earlier you moron…" he whispered to Miroku.

Miroku ignored Inuyasha as he focused on the small energy source. He glanced around the area to see if he could find its aura. He managed to find not one, but rather hundreds of them. They surrounded the area they stood.

Miroku glanced into the magma as small charred looking creatures rose up out of the magma. All of their bodies were practically bone as bits of decayed and burnt flesh hung off of them. They were all different shapes and sizes as they all held their own weapon. Some of them dragged their bodies on to the trail as they inched closer from both sides.

"Skelta; bones that have demon souls attached to them. Demons that refuse to die," Sesshoumaru explained to the group as he began to extend his hand out. "Their weakness is where ever the soul is attached. To put it simply, just destroy every piece of them," A green glow emitted from his hand. A nearly invisible ball of dense green energy rested in his hand as it slowly spread around his hand. His knuckles cracked as he loosened them up. "Although, this won't be easy due to the narrow trail we stand on. So, don't fall," he quickly jumped up into the air. "Meet my poison claws!" he charged down on them as he struck several of them on the path. They screeched as their bodies melted from his treacherous assault.

Sango drew her sword and immediately sliced at the ones that were crawling up on to the path. This was quite simple considering that they had no chance to attack while they were climbing. Only a few every now and then would reach up to the path, but she would quickly take care of them. She also knew where to hit them to make sure they would stay down for good.

Inuyasha smirked as the ones behind Miroku were growing in numbers. He cracked his knuckles as he jumped up and landed in front of Miroku. "I will take care of these guys. You take the ones that crawl up the path. It is just easier that way," Inuyasha immediately took off down the path as he smashed the skeletons with his claws.

Miroku felt something roughly grip at his ankle. Immediately acting on instinct, he slammed the end of his Shakujou on to the wrist of a Skelta. It shrieked out as his whole arm nearly shattered at Miroku's forceful attack. Miroku quickly grabbed the hand that still gripped his ankle and threw it back into the magma.

Miroku stepped a few feet back as he twirled his Shakujou in front of him sending a small wave of energy at a few other Skelta. They fell off the trail with great ease.

Miroku knew something wasn't correct about this, but he couldn't figure it out. All he could do for the mean time was to destroy the ones that came near him.

He forcefully stabbed his Shakujou in to the ground as he immediately pulled out several sutras. He slowly closed his eyes as he began to concentrate his energy in to the sutras.

Skelta quickly filled the path once again as they began to surround Miroku. Sango, who finished slicing a Skelta into pieces, quickly turned to see Miroku getting surrounded. "Stupid monk!" she muttered as she tried to make her way over to him, but the Skelta were in greater numbers and slowed her down greatly.

Miroku felt their presence near him as he felt the energy fill the sutras. He opened his eyes quickly as he began throwing the sutras at the closest ones. He smirked as he saw them freeze on the spot. Energy leaked out from the sutras as they spread to the ones nearby. They all began to shriek as their bodies glowed brightly. Miroku closed his eyes slowly again and whispered a few words. The Skelta slowly began to stop movement completely as the energy shot off of their bodies and back into the magma. They slowly began to collapse in heaps of bone and ash.

Sango was quite surprised that he possessed such power. Then again, he is a monk after all. Something clicked in her mind. Did he hold back on her at the tournament? She felt her face turn red with anger. The bastard did hold back on her! She furiously sliced at the Skelta. She was going to have a talk with that monk when she had the chance.

Miroku pulled out his Shakujou from the ground and held it defensively. Even though he took a good number of them, more would rise up out of the magma. Miroku had to find the source of this problem before it would escalate.

Inuyasha continuously attacked the Skelta before they had a chance to even raise their weapons. Inuyasha jumped back as they slowly started to surround him. He grunted, "You still haven't learned your lesson? I guess then I will have to take it up a notch," he jumped up into the air. He smirked, "This is it!" his claws extended toward them as he barreled down on them. "Sankon Tessou!" The sound of bones shattering filled the air.

Miroku hit some of the Skelta with his Shakujou, breaking them at the joints to keep them from pulling back together. Miroku couldn't understand why there was so many of them. The only way there could be so many was…

Miroku's eyes widened. He finally realized what the cause of all these Skelta was. He turned to look for Sesshoumaru, but he seemed to be even further down the path. How could he get to Sesshoumaru with the situation so dire?

Sesshoumaru melted a few more that stood near him. He glanced around at the Skelta that surrounded him. He grunted with annoyance, "What a nuisance." He knew that this was unnatural. Skelta don't normally attack in large numbers and with such persistence. That only meant one thing.

Someone or something was controlling them.

Within the depths of the magma, the dark figure continued his chanting as Skelta floated to the surface passed him. He smirked, "So, they are starting to understand," he chuckled to himself quietly. "I guess I should go and meet them personally very soon."

Sesshoumaru created a glowing green whip at the tips of his fingers as he slaughtered the Skelta around him. This would buy him some time to figure out the location of the source. Sesshoumaru concentrated his senses to the places off the trail. It was more obvious now that this being was hiding within the magma.

Miroku managed to make it all the way to Sesshoumaru with some luck. He saw that Sesshoumaru was standing completely still. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, afraid to break his concentration. Even so, he needed to tell him, "Sesshoumaru, I know what the cause-!"

"It's a Necromancer," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Miroku gave Sesshoumaru a look of surprise. He knew? Then again, he is a captain and should have great knowledge of such things.

The Necromancer smirked, "I guess I should reveal myself." His body slowly started to rise to the surface of the magma.

All the Skelta ceased their movements, but remained in their positions.

Sango ceased her actions as she looked around at all of the Skelta around her. "Why are they stopping?" she asked herself. She jumped near Miroku and Sesshoumaru as she glanced over at Miroku, "Houshi-sama, what is going on?"

Miroku felt a tinge of sadness. Why couldn't she call him by his first name? However, now wasn't the time to worry about that. He glanced over to her, "All these Skelta are being controlled by a Necromancer. That's why there are so many of them."

She nodded, "I was wondering why there were so many of them. So, it was a Necromancer."

A deep laugh began to fill the air, "I guess I can no longer hide."

Inuyasha jumped down next to Miroku, "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

The Necromancer slowly rose up out of the magma. The magma rolled off his body in clumps. His black hair was parted over on one side as it covered one of his eyes. The other eye slowly opened up, a bright green glowed from his iris. A single horn stuck out from the back of his head as it curved toward the sky. His armor consisted of a violet and black chest plate with matching pants. His bony, claw-like hands held a large scepter with a floating crimson diamond shape stone at the end.

He slowly raised himself up into the air. A wicked smirk played across his snarling cracked lips. Sharp rows of silver fangs showed as his smirk widened. He chuckled quietly, "I am Yukai, the Necromancer of demons. Ever since I have been here I always wanted to have my own army. That's why stupid travelers, weak knights, demons, and just some wild creatures have strayed into my traps. Now," He raised a hand above his head. "Take a look at the army I have created. Also, I still have over a thousand more to bring to the surface!" His smirk slowly changed in to a slight pout. "I didn't expect you to be this strong. Which is why I must add you to my army!" he smirked widely as he chuckled with malice.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Yukai, "I don't care who you are. But, I Sesshoumaru will not become anyone's tool for his or her own needs. I fight for myself."

Miroku glanced up at the Necromancer. He could sense a small yet weak barrier surrounding him. Even though the barrier was weak, not any normal weapon could cut through.

Yukai eyed Sesshoumaru with a wide grin, "Oh? If that's the case, then why do you work for those weak humans? I guess you can't help it. You are a dog after all."

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped up to Yukai, trying to slash him with his poison claws.

Yukai quickly moved out of his range and disappeared. Inuyasha was immediately on to his scent. His eyes widened as he turned around to come face to face with the Necromancer. Yukai smirked, "Boo! Did I scare you?" he mocked.

Inuyasha growled, "You cocky bastard!" He swung his fist at him forcefully, but missed.

Yukai ascended a few yards from the group as Sesshoumaru slowly descended down on to the trail in front of everyone else. "You are too slow. This is no fun," Yukai said lightheartedly.

Sango glared at Yukai. He really was becoming way over confident. He hasn't even tried to fight yet and he already assumes that he will win.

Yukai raised his scepter out in front of him, "I think my army needs an upgrade, wouldn't you say?" His scepter began to glow a fuchsia. The Skelta started to glow the exact color his scepter projected as they began to grow in size and shape.

Miroku glanced around at the new upgraded Skelta. This wasn't going to be easy.

Sesshoumaru looked around at the Skelta quickly and then back at Yukai. "Call off your servants. Or are you a coward?"

Yukai looked to Sesshoumaru with a slightly surprised look, "You want to fight me one on one? How amusing. I just might accept your challenge." Yukai closed his eyes in thought, "But first," he reopened them as his smirk grew more, "I want you to entertain me, Sesshoumaru. Try and best my grandest Skelta!" Yukai quickly glanced over to the magma as two rather large lumps of magma rose up. The magma slowly fell from the giants as they towered over twenty feet. They dragged themselves through the thick lava as they slowly stepped on to the path. One stood in front as the other stood behind Sesshoumaru.

"It's odd." Miroku whispered.

Sango looked over to Miroku with a confused look on her face, "What's odd?"

Miroku glanced over to Sango, "Well, I can understand if a Necromancer - especially a demon Necromancer - just wanted to start a fight with people. They can be quite aggressive. However," Miroku looked over to Yukai, "he has this large army and he also seems to know a lot about Sesshoumaru."

Sango fully turned to Miroku with peeking curiosity, "What are you saying? That maybe that Necromancer," she glanced over her shoulder at Yukai, "Might have been spying on Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "It is likely, he could have built this army to specifically take out Sesshoumaru," Miroku looked around at the smaller Skelta as they stood motionless. He whispered, "Still, he must know that Sesshoumaru isn't someone to take lightly. So, why were they weak to begin with? He could have taken us out from the start if they were able to become even stronger."

There were so many questions to wonder about and so many possibilities. Is Yukai's army really just for Sesshoumaru? Is there somebody else the Necromancer is after? More questions would arise as possibilities grew along with them.

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru spoke, "What is your reasoning for building such an army? It seems unnecessary to make one for just one person," Sesshoumaru looked up at Yukai with an eerie calmness. "What is the real purpose of this army?"

Yukai stared down at Sesshoumaru, the smirk still splayed across his face, "Why should I tell you? It would ruin the whole show," Yukai chuckled. "Maybe some other time I will tell you, but right now…" Yukai dropped his smirk as his face became serious. "Your time is now, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the two monstrosities began to advance on him.


End file.
